Souls Through Time
by xvicariousx
Summary: Rin was killed by Naraku in the past. Rin's future self known as Rei, a 17 year old girl, has been summoned to the past to ease the pain and suffering of Sesshomaru. But why would someone like Sesshomaru suffer from the loss of his alleged human pet? FIND OUT more details inside Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

~Intro~

The say when someone travels through time and let's say, changes fate by killing someone; their time in the future becomes lost. They can disappear, or they become a slave of time. Neither of that happened to me. My future self replaced my past self in order to fix another one's wound. I guess you can say I became a slave. But that was what I believed in the beginning.

Because of the war with Naraku, my past self was murdered. Not for any reason in particular; just for pure spite. He cheated. I was cheated out of a chance at life. I will never forgive him for what he did. I feel like a part of my soul was taken from me. Destroyed, never to be recovered. You see, fate never intended for her to die like Kikyo did.

When I began to fade away, the shrine keepers said that there was nothing they could do. Their only daughter looked sick, like she saw a ghost when she exchanged glances with me. Her look stood out from the rest; her look held the fear while everyone else looked simply sympathetic towards me.

That night I traveled through time. My body became infinite and weightless. I assumed I was dying but when I awoke, I surely was not dead…

~Present time, my story~

I ended up in a strange forrest after I "died". The sun sets and the moon rises; I never imagined the after life would have time. I still felt hungry; I still felt the cold on my skin. I thirsted for something to drink. What kind of hell was this? I've stated in the same radius for about three days now; too scared to wander too far. Who knew what could be on the other side of these woods.

Today, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed something to drink. I decided to do some wandering; to see what I could find. I mean I was already dead right? Do I still need to worry about dying again? I stopped second guessing, before I changed my mind and let myself die of thirst.

The trees were enormous. They looked as if they were thousands of years old. There was moss on the ground; heavy, thick moss; so I took off my shoes. It felt like carpet. Maybe death wasn't so bad. We didn't have this much in Japan; just concrete and more concrete buildings. You were lucky to see the blue skies above. But here, all of it; we can take it for granted.

Home; I wonder what they were doing now? I'd be missing forever never to be found. That's a sad way to go, a sad way to leave. Not knowing the answers causes us to think and make up stories to ease our psychological confusion. People don't just disappear, do they? It doesn't make sense. It doesn't happen in the physical world. Only in our imagination; am I trapped in my imagination? How do I wake up?

My reverie was shattered when I realized the forest was becoming less dense and the sunlight was getting warmer. I could see a clearing ahead. I could feel an energy pulling me forward. I started towards the clearing; there was a well. Maybe there would be water. But I stopped dead when I heard the voices. I felt like a deer in headlights. I peeked around the tree and couldn't believe what I saw. There was a girl that looked like she was from my world. In fact she was wearing our school uniform! What was going on here? There was a tall male with silver hair and…Dog ears? Oh god, I must be going crazy.

They started to walk away but then I got the urge to run after them; with out thinking. I couldn't stop myself.

"Hey wait!" I yelled. They both stopped dead and turned around. The tall male in the red robes grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Oh my god, how did you get in here?" The girl said.

"That's what I was about to ask you; are you dead?" The girl looked confused.

"Dead? Oh no! You were that girl that..-"

"That what?"

"Your past self was killed…that girl..-" she looked at the male and they both looked sort of pale. "Inuyasha, does she, you know smell like-

"Rin? Yeah. She does."

"Rin? I'm not Rin! I'm Rei!"

"I know but your past self was a girl named Rin."

"My brother will be hunting you, so let's get out of here Kagome."

"Inuyasha! We can't do that. He'll assume it's a trap by Naraku and he will kill her!"

"Do you really think he could kill 'Rin'?"

"No but I'm not taking any chances so she's coming with us so we can maybe explain to him-"

"Wait, I'm not dead? And why does his brother want to hunt me down? I never did anything to him!"

"No you're not dead; you're in the past." Kagome said.

"And Sesshomaru doesn't need a reason to kill someone-"

"Inuyasha! He's not killing anyone!"

We walked back to the forest and we kept our path straight until we made it to a clearing that over looked a village on a hillside. The village was very small. There were men in the fields trying to plant crops in order to survive. Their traditional robes covered in sweat and clay from the earth. They looked exhausted. They must have been working all day. They saw us walking by and they looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and waved. They must be important in this town. We made our way to a larger hut and an old woman with an eye patch stood outside and greeted us. She was dressed in red and white robes and her hair was long and grey. She was aged beautifully. I could tell she was once a young and free spirit.

"Who is this, Kagome?" The old woman asked.

"Well, this is Rei… let's talk about this inside." We went through the door and sat around the fire pit and Kagome started talking again. Why didn't I know what was going on? I felt so stupid.

"You know what happened to Rin right?"

"Yes I do recall."

"Well we found her reincarnation. Her name is Rei. Can you see how much they look alike?"

"Wait, what happened to this Rin person?"

"She is your reincarnation; your past self. She was murdered by Naraku."

"I was murdered? Shouldn't my future self be dead then?"

"Technically yes but, the well you saw earlier where I came from must have summoned you. You are needed here in the past." Kagome said. She trailed off at the last part like she knew something but she didn't want to tell me something. She looked kind of scared. I wanted to ask but a part of me didn't want to know. For right now I needed to learn how to cope with living in the past an learn what I am needed here for. It's kind of exciting. I'm needed in the past.

"But what about this Sesshomaru? What does he have to do with me?"

"We aren't entirely sure. Your past self was I guess, really close to him I would say. In this time period you were only nine years old. He protected you. So how much do you believe in demons?" She smiled when she asked that and glanced over to Inuyasha. I completely forgot. The dog ears and the wild hair.

"Well I guess I have to believe they are real now, I'm standing right in front of one. I completely forgot."

"Yeah, they aren't all like Inuyasha though; especially Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snorted when Kagome said that.

"Yeah he's more like an animal." He added in. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So as I was saying, you need to be careful. Living in this time period isn't exactly easy. Maybe you should come along with us, so that we can, uh, face Sesshomaru together. I know he can probably pick up on your scent."

"No way she is not-"

"Inuyasha she is coming with us. We have to." He knew better than to continue arguing; he shut up almost instantly "come on, let's go meet the others."

There were more people? Great. More of her friends to dislike me.

We made our way up the hillside, Kagome continued to explain everything about this place. We were in the past, in Japan. I couldn't believe it. I looked around me; I couldn't believe that what we were standing on would all be city scape. But in that moment, the wind was free to caress our skin as we walked and watched the sunset.

Her other friends were waiting for us beyond the hillside. There were three of them; a woman, another male in purple robes, and a small child like demon?

"This is Sango," She pointed to the female, "Miroku," the male in the purple robes, "And Shippo. And guys this is Rei"

"It's nice to meet you Rei, but not to sound rude; how did you get in our time period."

"Well that's a long story; I don't fully understand why I'm here so I will give Kagome the honors." I smiled. They still looked confused.

This was going to be a long night.

A/N~ I decided on the name Rei because it translates to Spirit or Soul. Also if there's any other confusions with in the story please let me know and I can post another note in the next chapter or edit in an explanation for the story- I always feel like I am missing SOMETHING.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel in the Night

Chapter 2

After we did some traveling through the mountains, we stopped on the out skirts of town to rest for the night by campfire. I learned that Kagome could see these magical jewel shards and that she had to collect them to defeat someone by the name Naraku. She said that he had most of the jewel shards and that he was winning this fight and she had to stop him from getting anymore shards in order to win this and stop him from killing anymore innocent people. When she spoke of this horrid detail, she preceded to talk about the pasts of all the members of the group; about how they were all somehow affected by Naraku's evil game. I couldn't really comprehend how they all must feel. I would feel so broken down and I would just quit; but all of them still continue on to fight to avenge their loved ones.

I pretended to be asleep while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed awake and continued talking.

"Sesshomaru is going to kill you all once he finds her you know."

"I don't think he will, why do you always have to think like that?"

"Because it's true and you know it."

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so negative all the time."

"So what is your plan then, when he comes for her?"

"I don't know really. Do you think we should let her go with him?"

"Just so he can kill her?"

"I don't think he's going to kill her. Technically she is in fact Rin; why would he kill Rin?"

"Yeah yeah, but you never know with him. He's a killer."

"True, but I think he has changed since that girl…"

Sesshomaru, that name made me ache for some reason. Like I recognized it somehow but I don't really know who he is. Somehow I'm connected to him; technically my past is but why is my future self connected to him? This soul hasn't touched him in over 500 years. Do friendships really last beyond our little life time? Do they really travel through space and time, fate tricking us every time; making us think we are falling in love all over again every life time?

~~~POV change~~~~

Something strange has been drifting through the air these past four days. The girl was dead. Her scent should have vanished. Or is she haunting me; my senses tormenting me. I've been losing my focus, but I was too prideful to show my remorse for the little human girl. I couldn't save her for I've already saved her once before. I am no god; this reality is a prison. I will find him, and tear his heart out personally. I've never wanted to kill so badly, it has been a while since I've had this overwhelming feeling of 'need for destruction'.

Something was telling me I was wrong. Something here isn't right. She isn't dead. Maybe Naraku planted a puppet somewhere to attempt to try and drive me to insanity. He knows I will try and seek out the puppet and then try to destroy it when I figure out his scent reeked all over it. He knows that with her face on the façade I would not be able to destroy it, and if I do I would feel an immense amount of guilt. That Naraku, he is sick. He thinks he can destroy me and tear me apart; he is wrong. I need to find that imposter and destroy it. I will not let him win this game. I don't care about the girl anymore. She is dead. She is no longer my reason to protect.

I have this overwhelming emotion of hatred. The thing emitting the scent of that girl must be destroyed in order for my torment to end.

I could not sleep that night, in fear for my life. Kagome and Inuyasha finally fell asleep. How could she sleep like this? We are sleeping right smack in the middle of the wilderness; anything could happen, anything could attack us at this point and they sure as hell could get away with it.

I must have jinxed myself; I felt a presence coming towards where we were camping. I tried to convince myself that it was just my nerves but that was proven to be false when I heard some leaves rustle and followed by a branch cracking. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears; that feeling made me sick. The little girl in me has awoken, instead of Rei. I looked over to the others for help, to see if they were hearing the same thing as me. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he shot up suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, they smell like bandits."

"Bandits?! I hope they keep moving.."

"I think it's too late for that, they can see our smoke." He said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Kagome, get up!"

Just as he said that, the others shot up just in time to hear the first cry of our attackers. I jumped up, out of the corner of my eye an arrow glided right by my head. My heart skipped a beat, realizing what could have happened if I was just a tad bit late moving. My instincts started to kick in when they started circling in on me, I backed in to a tree behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, the arrow that almost hit me.

"You're a pretty little girl aren't you, why don't you be a good girl and come with us and we might spare your life." The one male said. I swallowed hard, anger began to rise within me, I refused to be someone's toy.

When they least suspected it, I grabbed the arrow from the tree. I stabbed the smaller male in the stomach and again in the leg to drop him on the ground to buy myself some time. I started to make a break for it, I noticed all of my friends were busy with their own attackers. There were so many of them.

"REI! Run, get out of here!" Kagome shouted as she shot off her arrows. Mesmerized by their great light, I hesitated but then registered what she actually said seconds later when the men started towards me again.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to avoid running in a straight line in fear of an arrow hitting me in the back. I knew they weren't on my tail, but I could hear their voices following me down the trail. My converse shoes were slipping over the damp ground terribly. I lost focus with my vision, I could no longer see because the forest became so dense, the moon could no longer penetrate the trees. Before I knew it, I was on the ground eating dirt and knocking my forehead against a sharp rock. Warm liquid cascaded from the impact site and I suddenly fell sick to my stomach and I felt like I couldn't move; gravity became too heavy for me.

Before I knew it, someone grabbed me by my long black hair and pulled me up so I could see his face. Cold metal sent chills down my neck as it came in contact with my dampened skin.

"I have you now, stupid woman." As the man said that, three more men showed up on horseback.

"Make her stand on her feet so I can get a clean shot!" One of them shouted as they dismounted their horse and started towards me.

My survival instincts began to rage; what did I have to lose at this point? I was stuck in this era with nothing; no friends and no family. I obeyed and stood on my feet, trying to regain my orientation and my balance.

"Don't you try to run" the man with the knife said as he pushed harder against my vitals; maybe a little too hard. Blood started to pour out of my neck, staining my clothes. I wasn't going to live; even if I got out of this alive. There are no villages for me to run to for help. There was no hope. But the little rebel inside me insisted that I be a pain in the rear and make a run for it anyway. It would be a wonderful way to die.

The men surrounding me were obviously morons; they left a good open gap for me to run. I took full advantage of this. I elbowed my captor and knocked him to the ground and spun out of his grasp; my throat was going to bleed out for sure. I didn't let it phase me; I ran towards the horse the male with the bow dismounted from and I mounted and kicked its sides like they do in the movies.

I didn't know how to ride a horse; I clung to the front of the saddle and gripped with my knees; my one foot out of the stirrup. I felt like I was going to fall at any second. Once I couldn't hear the voices, I could no longer hear the sound of horses, or even the fires illuminating the dark, dark night; I slowed my horse down to a walk and began tearing away at my now stained t-shirt. I tore a considerable chunk out of the neck to press on my deep wound. I could care less if I was now exposed; I was going to die soon any how.

My body was starting to break down as we crept along the forest floor. I had tunnel vision and it was getting hard to breathe. I was no longer looking ahead; but when I did, I could have sworn I saw an angel. But this angel wasn't exactly glowing.

"Excuse me? Please help me" I managed to croak out. The angel turned around; it was a male. He had strange tattoos and abnormally long hair. His armor was strange too. He carried two swords and golden eyes that could pierce your soul if you didn't have your guard up.

I stumbled off of my horse and took a few steps towards him. The ripped cloth around my neck was completely soiled. The wind picked up behind me; sending my hair sticking to my face and neck.

"So you're the thing that has been tormenting me." He said. His voice was cold.

"Thing? Look, I'm a human girl!"

"What is your name girl?"

"Rei. I don't have much time, I'm going to die." As I said this, I realized I no longer had anymore energy to speak again. I could barely breathe and barely make out his movements as he started towards me. As everything went black, I felt something warm touch my shoulders, as I gave in to the void.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Clean

I awoke; I felt the damp ground beneath me. My eyes fluttered awake and then I was able to recall what happened. I escaped from the bandits, I rode their horse far away in to the night and saw a strange man with tattoos on his face. As far as I know, I made it out with my life. For as much as I know, the man from the night must have ditched me. I sat up and noticed there was a fire burning and a toad tending to it? A toad? Who was he, he definitely wasn't the handsome male I saw last night. Please tell me this wasn't a whole beauty and the beast sort of deal.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The girl, she has awakened!" he had a squeaky voice that made me want to pelt him with a stone.

"Who are you?" I asked the toad.

"My name is master Jaken, fool! Learn some respect!-" The man from last night appeared and kicked him.

"Leave her alone Jaken." He started towards me and I tried to stand. "I wouldn't try to walk yet"

"I'm fine. I swear." I backed myself up to a tree so I could have support. I was already out of breath and dizzy.

"Jaken, go find the girl some food." The man barked over to the toad. I had to stop myself from laughing. His face remained stone cold when he spoke. The only time I saw any sort of emotion was the night he found me or I found him.

I gasped when I realized what the toad referred to him as. Sesshomaru.

"Your name!" I gasped "I know your name."

"Oh?-"

"Yes, I was supposed to find you- because of a girl named Rin!" I forgot. I shouldn't have used her name. His face changed completely. "I am her reincarnation Sesshomaru. I am from Kagome's time period."

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry I probably should have waited, but I assumed you were looking for me; I assumed that maybe you were close to the girl."

He spun away from me. "Nonsense."

He walked away. He looked as if he was gliding on the ground. I could now tell he was a demon of some sort. I couldn't tell if he was a so called half demon or a full. I haven't been around demons enough yet to be able to figure this out. I just barely accepted the idea that these creatures exist two days ago. I felt like I was living in some sadistic fantasy, a fantasy where I'm being hunted down and I fight to survive. There is no prince charming on a white horse waiting for me to meet him.

"Hello? Girl, where are you? I have returned with some food for you to eat; like my lord Sesshomaru asked me to fetch for you!" Jaken walked out of the forest with some berries and mushrooms.

"Thank you …uh Master Jaken" I decided to play along.

"You are most welcome girl." I started eating.

"So your name is Jaken? Mine is Rei." I got tired of him calling me girl. I took a bite of the mushroom, I wasn't a huge fan of them but my body needed food if I wanted to get out of here and find my friends. I was beginning to worry about them greatly. I completely lost them the night I took off on the horse.

I finished what was given to me and I felt better. I could feel my strength coming back slowly. But I was curious about this Sesshomaru person. Maybe the little toad would know what was going on.

"So, what was Rin to Sesshomaru?" I asked him, trying to sound polite so I wouldn't damage the toad's obnoxious ego.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I want to know! He got all upset when I said her name."

"I am not completely sure. My lord does strange things. And keeping a human topped it all off of the list of strange things he has done while I served him all these years. I would say that girl softened his heart very much."

"What was she like?"

"Well! She was a human of course! So she was obnoxious and sometimes very, very stupid! And you remind me a lot of her. You even SMELL like her!"

I laughed a little because that description sounded a lot like me. He was so ignorant.

"What's so funny girl?!" He snapped.

"Well, I don't know how much you know already but I am Rin."

"That's impossible! Rin was younger and she was killed by Naraku!"

"Master Jaken, you do realize that Kagome herself is a reincarnation as well?"

"Yes, she was the dead priestess Kikyo if I remember correctly."

"Well I am the reincarnation of Rin. Kagome explained everything to me. "

"How do I know you're not one of Naraku's vassals?!"

"Master Jaken, I don't know who this Naraku person is."

"Oh right, you stupid human! I'm watching you!"

"Do you think Sesshomaru knows who I am?"

"Of course he does! Lord Sesshomaru is highly intelligent and he recognizes your filthy stench!"

Speaking of stench, I probably did stink pretty badly. I was still covered in blood that was now beginning to crack from it drying up.

"I have a question."

"What is it girl?"

"How long have I been you know, asleep?"

"A little over a day I would say. I was surprised Lord Sesshomaru was able to save you. But then again, we are talking about the great Lord Sesshomaru!"

The imp was starting to get on my nerves; the way he talked about Sesshomaru, how he obsessed with his very existence. I was still confused about what the toad was talking about. This Naraku person everyone was fawning over was getting annoying. I felt like I was back at school; when all the teenage girls would obsess over boy bands and I would just sit there and smile and pretend that I knew what they were talking about. The feeling of indifference seems to follow me in to the past. Life couldn't suck any more at this point. I couldn't help but laugh. Fate had a cruel sense of humor.

The silence felt like years until Sesshomaru appeared out of the brush. He looked like a god of some sort. I didn't know these kind of people could exist; the perfect breed of human.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned! Praise the gods; for this girl claims she is Rin!" The toad screeched. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that name; Jaken was kicked shortly after his little outburst as Sesshomaru made his way towards me. He was very intimidating for sure. His presence created this aura that made me uneasy and difficult to breathe.

"Girl, come with me." He said. His voice was like ice; it sent chills down your spine.

"Oh- okay." I got up, and started to follow him. My legs were still wobbly and I had a hard time keeping up with him; or was it the fact that he walked as if he was floating? I couldn't tell and I was getting frustrated. He led me down some damp forest path. The air smelled of moisture; like moss was growing in the area. I assumed we were near water.

He didn't talk much, and the silence almost made me nervous. I wasn't quite sure if I'd rather be talking to him. He was intimidating; just being around him made me nervous. I could barely feel my legs as we walked. I just about tripped over every obstacle.

Up ahead, there was a river with a small pool where the water stood still. I smiled; I was reminded of home where we would hunt for these small pools on the river sides so that we could swim on hot days.

"Get undressed" He said as he stopped suddenly right before the water.

"What?" I was shocked. What was he trying to do?

"Don't you want to bathe? You're covered in blood."

"Oh, yes . Could you go somewhere else?" I said, my face getting hot. He gave me a strange look, and then started to walk away. "But could you please stay near? I don't exactly feel safe out here anymore."

He turned back around, "I'm not leaving you."

I watched as he made his way back up the trail and seemingly vanished behind the bushes and vegetation. Once I thought I could trust his word, I started to remove the sticky, bloody clothing from my body. I removed my jeans and underwear, then I cringed when I realized I still had yet to remove my shirt without hurting my wounds on my neck.

I grabbed the end of my shirt from the bottom. Slowly I peeled the shirt up and took a deep breath, bracing for the pain. As my arms rose above my head, I cringed for a sharp pain quickly reminded of what happened not so long ago.

After all my clothes were removed, I quickly covered my chest and looked around one last time. I didn't think Sesshomaru would disgrace a woman; he didn't seem like the type to do something like that. At least I didn't think so. I stepped down to the water's edge and looked down to my reflection. I looked like hell and I was embarrassed for I was in presence of a king, the lord of the western lands and I looked like a simple little servant girl with dried blood and grime all over my body.

I stepped in to the water; it was well above my shoulders and it was warm. It must have been a hot spring. My muscles felt better after a few minutes soaking in the water. I went under the water; sinking below the surface. The water was clear and I could see the sandy and rocky bottom. I let myself sink to the bottom and sat there for a while and let the current pull against my body. I ran my fingers through my hair once the dried blood loosened and watched as it went down stream, gracefully dancing with the current.

I resurfaced, right before me standing on the edge of the water stood Sesshomaru. He stood there like a statue. I looked up at him and sank back down to my chin in the water.

"When you're done, change in to this." He placed a folded pile of cloth on a large rock by the water.

"What about my other clothes?" I asked

"I did away with them, I can not have you wearing rags around the castle."

Without question, I began to get dressed in the silk pile that I found out was a very fancy kimono that was made out of heavy material. Material made for royalty. I smiled. I guess this could make up for the clothes I lost recently. After I tied the obi, I examined the pattern on the silk. They were embroidered by hand.

I grasped my long wet hair and squeezed out a few more droplets before I made my way back up the hill to try and find Sesshomaru. At the top of the hill the trail merged with another; Sesshomaru was waiting for me at the base of a large tree. I stood before him, the sun peeking through the large leaves and branches above us; cascading down on my skin; reawakening my body. Sesshomaru looked up at me, an indifferent, shocked look on his face. He acted like he wanted to say something, but it suddenly slipped his mind.

"We must be going." He spoke suddenly as he got up in one swift movement. "My advisors expected me back a while ago."

A/N: sorry this took so long. A little over a week I was working on this. And sorry, it's kind of a transition chapter to what I really want to happen next. I've been having trouble with that lately; figuring out how to get to the events I want the characters to go through to get to the major events. Also I want to thank those of you who are reading my crap and reviewing it and stuff. Such gratitude yo.


	4. Chapter 4: What am I to a King?

It took the rest of the day to reach our destination. His palace was set back in the mountains on a plateau. The air here was very warm. Out to the distance we could see the snowy hill tops and the blue cliffs that erected from the soil high above us. I almost convinced myself I really died that night I bled out. Something like this; this beautiful just doesn't exist in real life. Maybe I just fell asleep in class, maybe I fell in to a coma and I just won't wake up.

We walked past the guards by the front gates. I felt their eyes burning through my back, but they did not dare to whisper not a single word. I don't think they knew who I really was; or maybe did they know and they were in disbelief. Could all demons 'smell' the same?

I was already tired of being seen as a weak human. During the journey here, I refused to ride on the two headed dragons' back for most of the trip. It wasn't until my feet began to blister and bleed is when Sesshomaru stepped in and said I needed to rest. I feel like they all look down on me like I am inferior. I wonder if Sesshomaru felt like that; I wonder if he saw me as a burden, weak, and annoying.

We followed the path up to the front doors; I could hear what I thought to be the servants calling to the others 'Our lord has returned!' Many of them were bowing to them and then quickly returning to their busy work.

"My lord you have returned! What can I do for you?" A male servant asked Sesshomaru as he bowed before him. We stopped walking and Sesshomaru kept his cold composure as usual.

"Take Rei to one of the guest rooms. Have her feet treated and allow her to clean up. I will give you further orders later."

In an instant, the servant grabbed my hand, "You're coming with me my lady."

I glanced over to Sesshomaru, once we made eye contact he turned and walked through a hallway and disappeared.

"Follow me Rei" He said. I trailed behind him down the opposite hallway, "My name is Daisuke, if you ever need me."

Daisuke, I had to try and remember that. He stood out from the rest it seemed like. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. He had blue eyes, and he was rather handsome as well. He wore a kimono that was way more elaborate than the rest so he must be rather important. I then noticed his pointed ears; just like Sesshomaru's.

"Daisuke, are you a demon?"

He laughed a little and stopped to face me. "Dear, we are all demons here." And he continued to walk. "Are you scared or something?"

"No! I was just wondering."

"Normal humans are scared. What makes you different?"

"Humans? I found out the hard way, humans are much worse than any demon."

"Is that so?"

"So far yes."

He laughed a little again. We walked a little further in silence until he stopped at a set of sliding doors.

"Here is your room, the healer will be in soon" he said as he opened the doors and gave me a gesture to go in. He slid the door shut behind me and I was alone for the first time in a long, long time. It felt strange; I didn't hear Jaken's constant squawking and rude comments or the heavy footsteps of the two headed dragon known as Ah-un.

The room was kind of plain, but it was a guest room so what could I expect? Maybe I could find a way to decorate the room some other time; maybe I could steal some flowers from the gardens and brighten up the room just a little. I had a mat on the floor, which was the bed. I sat down on it; it was a luxury in contrast with the forest floors and muddy soil.

There was a knock on the other side, I looked towards the sliding doors. I didn't know how to react so I sat in silence and adjusted myself on my sleeping mat and waited as the doors slid open slowly.

"Rei? Are you awake?" A voice called. It was Daisuke with a woman dressed in a pale grey kimono.

"Yes, yes I'm here Daisuke. What is it?"

"This is the healer, she is to look at your feet."

I nodded and extended out my feet and pulled up the end of my kimono to better expose my ankles.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "So Rei, I have a question if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind." I said as I hissed out the last word as my bandages were peeled off.

"What are you to my Lord?"

"I don't know actually."

"You don't know? I assumed you were to marry him."

"Marry him!? No way. I- uhh..."

"You are a lady right?"

"I don't think so- here let me tell you this. I am from a different time period. I don't belong here."

"You don't belong here? You're not making sense."

"I know. I must be tired from the journey still."

He nodded. "Well I must be going. I will be back soon if Sesshomaru requires your attention."

I sat there while the healer worked on putting the bandages back on my feet. Daisuke brought that stupid question up again. Who was I? Who am I supposed to pretend to be? Was I supposed to pretend to be a puppet to ease the grief their great lord was experiencing. But what about my grief? I was ripped away from my home, from my friends; to baby sit a heartbroken lord of the western lands. Where am I supposed to find happiness here? Where is my happy ending?

A/N: Crappy chapter, but I think I'm on a roll with the next one so don't lose your shit. also I forgot to put out there, I take requests. If there's something you want to see or hear about in a future chapter or anything at all I can see what I can do. Things should begin to clear up soon, if not, again just say something and I will try to incorporate it into a future chapter. I mean for god's sake, I write these late at night and some times it takes me days to write these and it's rather easy to lose my train of thought and forget what the hell I was writing about. There's a good chance that there will be an update this Thursday if not sooner due to the weather coming for us. But as of now I think I might take a breather to collect my thoughts for the next chapter. OH and I appreciate all the favorites and all the comments and whatnot, they make me feel important and special. So thanks x)


	5. Chapter 5: Apology for the delayAN

Dear fans and readers,

I am sorry for the lack of updates; I have had a head injury. I had a concussion and I am now recovering from it. I lost basically my short term memory and I could barely speak full sentences without forgetting in mid sentence what I was saying. Just today was my first day with out a constant headache and I wasn't tired etc etc... I'm still struggling to keep up with school still, I can't exactly remember what I was taught the week I was under the concussion's spell. Hell I don't even remember getting off the air plane from vacation- or even going on vacation at all. The scary part is, I am usually pretty sharp with details and remembering even the tiniest details. I couldn't even remember my address the other day. BUT anyway, The good news is that next week my school is on Christmas break and I plan on going all out full force lazy bum that stays up all night, so I shall get some shit posted all up in here. Also I was in the midst of writing a new fanfiction called War of the Worlds- for all my Loki fans out there ;) so sometime next week or so, expect some updates and a new story by me. Keep me on my toes too, I need peer pressure sometimes to get stuff done.

and for those of you who are wondering, I got my concussion from a horseback riding accident. I wasn't wearing a helmet and I got slammed in to the concrete. No I do not remember any pain, but it wasn't worth all the memory loss and my grades in school. Honestly, I am lucky to be alive right now~ my neck was sore; I could NOT turn my head left or right within 12 hours of the accident. So for all my horsey rider people out there, please for the love of God or Satan or who ever melts your butter, please wear a helmet. I have been cocky for so long and it has finally caught up with me. I used to have a horse that I'd trust with my life (but she passed away) and I would never wear a helmet; I understand- but what I failed to understand is that not every horse can be trusted as such and not every horse acknowledges you as the herd leader, therefore they do not care about you and they will not in a sense, protect you. Then again, not every horse you encounter will like you. I forgot that on that day~ miss horse whisperer here got her ass handed to her for the first time ever, I have found the one horse that I will not "click" with.

BUUTTT anyway, I am also sorry for posting this as "a new chapter"~ I know it was kind of a strip tease but I wanted to make sure it got out to all of my followers and what not.


End file.
